The Fox Cub Bold (1993 film)
''The Fox Cub Bold ''is a 1993 American-British Traditional Animated Drama-Family Adventure Film Which is Directed By Philippe LeClerc and Elphin Llyod-Jones and Was Produced By Walt Disney Pictures and BBC Films. This is Based on Book By Colin Dann and Is a Spin-off of ''Colin Dann’s Disney Universe''. Plot Cast * Jeremy Barrett as Mr. Rabbit/Bold/Friendly/Hollow/Mossy/Measley/Pig/Duck/Magpie * Rupert Farley as Fox/Mr. Hare/Dodger The Fox/Oliver (Cameo as a Cat) * Jon Glover as Ranger * Sally Grace as Owl/Weasel/Charmer/Sandy Claws The Cat * Stacy Jefferson as Vixen/Adder/Mrs. Rabbit (Final Moment)/Shadow * Lucille Bliss as Grandma Badger (Shadow’s Grandma)/Misty the Fox/Lady Blue (Formely) * Pamela Keevilkral as Whisper/Speedy * Ron Moody as Badger/Toad/Whistler/Free Rabbit (Rumored)/Oliver the Fox/Rollo/Spike the Dog * Paul Winchell as Dim/Dan The Fox/Narrator * Jim Cummings as Luke/Gartz The Ant * Richard Dean Anderson as Benny/Wolfy the Badger * Tara Strong as Cookie (Teenager)/Dashy the Fox * Owen Wilson as Gordon the Fox/Sniffles the Rabbit * Dominic Cooper as Bobby the European Badger (Badger’s Brother) * Christina Cole as Lucy the European Badger (Badger‘s Sister)/Fuzz the Leveret * Jerome Ranft as White Badger (Badger‘s Cousin)/Robber * Frank Welker as Barry Scenes # Opening # Bold’s Exploring Begins # Gartz Arrives from Town # Luke Met Gartz/Bold‘s Rescue # Shadow Gets Stuck/Bold To The Rescue # When Bold was Not Hungry # Lucy Tries To Kill Lady Blue/Lucy’s Double Trouble # How Grandma is That?/Shadow and Bold’s Conversation # Bold’s Journey Continues # Sniffles Uses The Friendly # Mrs. Rabbit’s Death # Company’s Way # Bold and Whisper/Just Gartz In The Moment With Luke # Badger is Injured/Recovery # Just a Silly Old Owl/Welcome, Oliver # Rollo And Bold/Whisper Returned # Dashy‘s Chase/Benny is There/Barry vs Dashy # Bold And Whisper’s Convention/Shadow is Back # Wolfy Spreads the World/Toad’s Mission # Misty and Sandy Claws’ Adventures/The White Badger # Free Rabbit! Free Rabbit!/Bold and Whisper’s Complainer Day # Bold’s Health Loss Begins/Dodger Speaks To Bold # Dim‘s Freakout Party/Badger Surprised # Gordon! Gordon! There’s A Snake on The Bushes # Bold’s Return To White Deer Park/Robber Asks Bold # Bold’s Death/Funeral # Gartz’s Death/Ending Transcript The Fox Cub Bold (1993 film)/Transcript Trivia * Scarface Made Cameo as He Kills Mrs. Rabbit So, He Didn’t Speak as Mrs. Rabbit Screams. * Gartz Dies At The End Still In a Long Version of the Film. * Unlike in Films, Badger is Supposed to Be Died of Old Age But Gartz Died Instead. * The Fox Cub Bold is the fourth book of The Animals of Farthing Wood book series by Colin Dann. The book was illustrated by Terry Riley and first published on 7 January 1983. Songs # Wait for Me (Opening) - Jim Cummings # Watching Me Again - Robber # To Say The End - Jodi Benson # The Fox Cub Bold - Jodi Benson and Jim Cummings # It‘s Okay To Say End - Whisper # Goodbye, Bold - Jodi Benson # Watching Me Again (End Credits) - Jodi Benson Runtime 310 Minutes Release Date 1st October 1993 Music '''Scored by: '''James Horner and Randy Edelman '''Songs by: '''Jim Cummings and Jodi Benson Deleted Scenes The Fox Cub Bold (1993 film)/Deleted Scenes Logos 6650B3DF-6AE1-43DC-A75F-B8F09953E634.jpeg 6162674A-46A3-4BB1-8165-3AFC2286B0F0.png Category:1993 Category:1993 films Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Category:Films about animals Category:Films based on books Category:Films about foxes Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:1990s Category:1990s films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:BBC Films Category:Original Movies